The invention relates to a tool for both machining and deburring workpieces and to a method of machining and deburring workpieces.
Tools and methods of the type addressed here are known. In particular in machining installations, tools of various types are used to machine workpieces. It has been found that burrs develop in the process, and these burrs may lead to a permanent risk of injury. Therefore, deburring tools are used after machining of workpieces to remove the burrs and the risk of injury as far as possible. A second tool is required to remove the burrs produced during the machining. This requires a tool change in many cases. In machining installations, however, this is also a great disadvantage, since considerable space is required due to the various tools. Also, in general, providing such tools is very disadvantageous with regard to the parts held in stock.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a tool for machining workpieces that does not have the disadvantages noted above.
To achieve this object, a tool of the invention has both elements for machining a workpiece and then deburring it. It is distinguished by comprising a deburring device, which enables removing the burrs produced during the machining, without requiring the use of a separate tool.
In one embodiment of the tool, the deburring device interacts with an actuating device which ensures relative movement between a deburring tool and a cutting edge of the tool. It is possible to retract and extend the deburring tool so that, after machining a workpiece with the deburring tool retracted, the burr that was produced is removed by the deburring tool, which is then extended.
To achieve the object, a method of machining workpieces is also proposed, in which both the machining and the deburring of the workpiece are performed by the same tool.
Other objects and features of the invention are explained below with reference to the accompanying drawings.